Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime)
Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (遊☆戯☆王デュエルモンスターズ) is an anime based on the Yu-Gi-Oh! manga. It is produced by Studio Gallop and Nihon Ad Systems, and the English vrsion is distributed by 4Kids Entertainment. The series began its 224 episode run in Japan on April 18, 2000. The series ended its run on September 29, 2004 in Japan. In the U.S it air on September 29, 2001 and ended its run on June 10, 2006. In Japan, the series aired on TV Tokyo.The English version is broadcast on many channels. In the United States it is broadcast on Kids WB, Nicktoons, and on Cartoon Network. The Duel Monster series is not to be confused with the earlier series of the same name. As the series is the second to be based on the manga. Some sources state erroneously that the first series produced by Toei Animation is a "lost first season", although the two series are unrelated aside from plot continuity. The success of the Duel Monster series was one of the main factors in creating a real-world version of the game that served as the focal point of the series, the Yu-Gi-Oh! Trading Card Game. Background :Anime Series :Broadcast :Censorship' Duel Monsters serves as a continuation of the earlier series in terms of the story, yet there are differences in the two series where they overlap. In particular, the Death-T fight which is held by Yugi and his rival Seto Kaiba, is redone, and Miho Nosaka, a main character and good friend of Yugi Muto, Joey Wheeler, Tristan Taylor, Tea Gardner, and Ryo Bakura in the earlier series, does not appear in Duel Monsters. Whereas the earlier series introduces the characters (by virtue of being adapted from earlier volumes of the manga), Duel Monsters assumes that the viewers are familiar with the characters from the onset, and scenes referring to chronologically earlier events are redone. Because of the relative speed between the manga and anime releases, three extra (non-canon or filler) story arcs that are not found in later volumes have been added for Duel Monsters: Virtual World, Waking the Dragons, and Grand Championship. One of the other most notable changes is that, unlike the manga, the Duel Monsters anime, as the title suggest focuses on the Duel Monsters card-game more than the manga, and adds many Duel scenes that were not in the original manga itself, often changing parts of the plot to fit around addition of the duels. As the two series are based on the same manga (albeit different parts therein), and the fact that only Duel Monsters was adapted into English, there has been some controversy regarding Yu-Gi-Oh! as a whole. Some have regarded that the fact that the earlier series was not adapted into English creates a large plothole in Duel Monsters, as they believe that the earlier series provides the necessary support and development of the series' main characters. Those opposing this view note the various clear differences between the plot and artwork style would also confuse viewers. The English version is also widely criticized for the way it is adapted. The changes that were made were frequently done to make the series more understandable and to remove material which may be considered inappropriate or too mature for its English-language demographic, considered to be younger than its original. In addition more of the background is explained in the English version than in the Japanese version; the Japanese version assumes that the viewer has read the manga series. The changes made in the English-language versions of the second-series anime include: *Americanization of character names (e.g. Katsuya Jounouchi, Hiroto Honda, and Anzu Mazaki became Joey Wheeler, Tristan Taylor, and Téa Gardner, and Miho Nosaka became Melody in the Dungeon Dice Monsters video game respectively) *Replacing the background music to suit a Western demographic (e.g.: Darker, more "Hollywood" sounding tracks in contrast to the much more eastern score of the original Japanese soundtrack) *Replacing each of the Japanese opening themes (Rock/Pop songs by various groups) with a single (occasionally altered) instrumental song done on a synthesizer. The Japanese ending themes are also replaced with a similar version of the US Opening. *Removing all reference to blood *Reworking the plot in certain parts of numerous episodes and story arcs, mostly for censorship reasons, but also for unknown reasons. *Removing all instances of weapons (like guns and knives, which are often prevalent). *Removing scenes where two or more characters are fighting. *Removing or obfuscating many references to religion, such as the pentagram or hexagram. The Seal of Orichalcos, a fantastic version of an actual occult symbol, the unicursal hexagram (popularized by Aleister Crowley), continues to play a central role in many episodes. Other occult references have remained. *Removing or rewriting scenes where characters die or are in real danger of death (In the English anime, characters are instead threatened with the possibility of going to the Shadow Realm, or in some cases they are "captured"). *Removing or editing scenes where monsters undergo some form of violent death (such as being eaten or being stabbed) *Removing scenes where characters make obscene gestures *Editing scenes where a female (or male) character or Duel Monster appears to be nude or might be wearing something too revealing. *Removing assorted sexual innuendo. *Removing much writing in Japanese and English (this resulted in the unusual design of the Duel Monsters cards in the English version of the series). *Removing any kind of references that could be accused of causing children to develop bad habits (truancy for example). *To get around FCC rules concerning advertising in shows, as well as to make the show more marketable in non-English countries, all the cards in the show have been painted over to feature only the card illustration, card element and the attack/defense and Level/Rank of the card if it is a monster card. *Domino City is set in North America. As a response to these critics, a separate "uncut" DVD release was commissioned between 4Kids Entertainment and FUNimation, with a new adaptation that is more consistent with the original. The uncut DVDs were pulled from solicitation after Volume 3 "Stolen - Blue-Eyes White Dragon" for no apparent reason, with a variety of explanations coming from, upon cross-examination, invalid sources with little elaboration. Lance Heiskell, a FUNimation representative, has noted legal rights as the reason for cancellation, although he was unable to expand on it. This appears to be the most likely possibility, given the DVDs' reportedly successful run. Kids' WB! also edited episodes 4 and 5, and later episodes 14 and 15, fusing these episodes that were originally two-part episodes into half-hour episodes. 4Kids did dub them separately, but they were only seen in other countries and on DVDs. Later, when 4KidsTV rebroadcast the series, they eventually aired episodes 4 and 5 separately. It is unknown whether or not they will air episodes 14 and 15 separately. As of recent, 4Kids had been uploading the original Japanese episodes, albeit unsubbed, to their YouTube channel, alongside the first Japanese opening and closing. The first 37 episodes had been uploaded; the first three have been subbed. If 4Kids will continue uploading the original episodes or if they have any plans to subtitle them is unknown. Whilst the episodes are encoded to the US region, Youtubers outside the US could view them if they set their region to 'Worldwide'. With a legal issue brought about by failing to renew Shunsuke Kazama's (Yugi's Japanese voice actor) contract for rights to his work, 4Kids has removed its Japanese episodes from YouTube, at least until a resolution is made with Mr. Kazama. Difference from Anime to Manga :Anime * *The poster in the dub that Yugi's Grandpa was putting up was "Black Luster Soldier", a reference to Episode 30 and "Harpie's Pet Dragon". In the Japanese version, it's an advertisement for an upcoming National Duel Monsters Tournament with a 3,000,000 yen cash prize. (The Japanese poster shows "Elf Swordsman" and "Hercules Beetle".) *In the English version Pegasus tells Yugi about Egypt, the Shadow Realm and the Millennium Items. In the Japanese version he was telling Yugi about the tournament. *When Pegasus tells Yugi that the world they're in is called the Shadow Realm, a pyramid is added over the shot of Pegasus in the US version. *After he defeats Silver Fang, Pegasus giggles, saying the monsters are quite real, and quite dangerous! He tells "Yugi-boy" that he's quite entertaining—so defiant yet helpless, and completely ignorant of the power of his Millennium Puzzle. (In the Japanese version, Pegasus says that he's glad he came to Japan, then giggles, saying "Joke! It's a joke!," in English. In the Japanese, Pegasus is an American, and often speaks heavily-accented English.) :Manga *In this chapter, Yugi, Téa and Joey went to Solomon's shop to see Duel Monsters cards, without Honda Tristan and before seeing Yugi and Jonouchi play at school. *Kaiba came to the shop, not particularly looking for the "Blue-Eyes White Dragon". He didn't have the other 3 at this point and wanted Sugoroku's to become more powerful, rather than to stop it from being used against him. *Yugi Dueled Jonouchi at school after visiting the shop. Rather than "Kagemusha of the Blue Flame", Jonouchi had a Zombie monster, which wasn't shown. They had the attention of much more people in the class, but not Honda or Bakura. *At school, after Kaiba told Yugi that his grandfather had taught him how to love the cards, Kaiba asked to see the "Blue-Eyes White Dragon" again. Yugi showed him the card, but Kaiba exchanged it for a counterfeit. When Yugi tried getting the real one back, Kaiba struck him with his briefcase, causing Yami Yugi to come out. *Dark Yugi Dueled Kaiba in a Shadow Game of Duel Monsters to win back the card. Kaiba cheated and slipped the "Blue-Eyes" into his hand. However the "Blue-Eyes" remained loyal to Sugoroku and betrayed Kaiba, by destroying itself. After Kaiba lost, Yami inflicted a Penalty Game, where Kaiba imagined he was sent to the Duel Monsters Spirit World and repeatedly killed by Duel Monsters. *Kaiba invites Yugi to his mansion the night before the opening of his KaibaLand theme park. At the grand opening, he reveals he has kidnapped Yugi's grandfather and Duels him. They Duel using Battle Boxes rather than the large Dueling Arenas. Sugoroku uses "Blue-Eyes White Dragon", but is overwhelmed by the holograms and Kaiba's 3 "Blue-Eyes White Dragons". *Kaiba tears up Sugoroku's "Blue-Eyes White Dragon" and subjects him to an artificial Penalty Game. In order for him to be released, Yugi is coerced into swearing he'll face Kaiba's Death-T. *Like in the anime, Sugoroku gives Yugi his Deck to use against Kaiba. *Some of the conversation used at the start of Death-T 3 is used in the anime, shortly before Yugi faces Kaiba. Jonouchi tells his friends that he changed after meeting Yugi. That is used in the Japanese version of this episode. Honda says he always wanted to pick a fight regardless of who or what it was with, but realized the person he wanted to hit was himself. The anime has Jonouchi say something similar "I used to love fighting, but it was you who changed me". Shortly after hearing this, Anzu draws the smiley face on their hands. *After Death-T 3, Yugi admits to thinking there is another Yugi to his friends. He doesn't disclose this until much later in the anime. *The cards Yugi played in face-down Defense Mode were all played face-up in the manga. *After "Winged Dragon, Guardian of the Fortress" defeated "Hitotsu-Me Giant", Kaiba Summoned "The Wicked Worm Beast". The two monsters were equal in ATK, but since "Winged Dragon, Guardian of the Fortress" could fly it had a 35% chance of evading, so it dodged "The Wicked Worm Beast's" attack, but "The Wicked Worm Beast" got hit by "Winged Dragon, Guardian of the Fortress'" and was destroyed. This move was skipped in the anime. *After the above move, Yugi played an unnamed monster in Defense Mode. *"Dark Energy" had been used to triple "Saggi the Dark Clown's" ATK. In the anime, it was changed to "Negative Energy Generator". *"Saggi" destroyed the unnamed monsters mentioned above and two other unnamed monsters. In the anime, these were replaced with "Battle Steer" and "Torike". *While Kaiba's two "Blue-Eyes White Dragons" were unable to attack, due to "Swords of Revealing Light", Kaiba played an unnamed monster in Defense Mode. *"Beaver Warrior" was destroyed by Kaiba's "Judgeman". In the anime, "Beaver Warrior" had been previously destroyed by "Blue-Eyes White Dragon" and "Rude Kaiser" was the monster destroyed by "Judge Man". *After receiving the Mind Crush, Kaiba is left in a coma for six months. Films *Yu-Gi-Oh! Pyramid of Light Theme Songs :Opening * :Ending * Sagas *'Duelist Kingdom' (episode 1 - 42) * Voice Cast :Japanese * :English * all information on the Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime) came from http://yugioh.wikia.com/wiki/Yu-Gi-Oh!_Duel_Monsters